The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: The Elephant Bird and the Thief
Directed by Ken Kwapis * Produced by Tony Garnett & Ken Kwapis * Written by Judy Freudberg & Tony Geiss * Cinematography Curtis Clark * Editing by Evan Landis * Running time 88 minutes (original and Allied Filmmakers), 200 minutes (Miramax version & Recobbled Cut) * Country United States (filmed in Canada) * Language English * Box office $13,961,370 * Music by Robert Folk (released versions) & Jack Maeby (additional music: Arabian & The Recobbled Cut) It is a crossover film based on the TV Series. This movie is a musical fantasy adventure film. Clips Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *Episode 101: The Gink *Episode 102: Who Are You, Sue Snue? *Episode 103: The King's Beard *Episode 104: The Song of the Zubble-Wump *Episode 105: The Guest *Episode 106: The Simplifier *Episode 107: The Snoozer *Episode 108: Mrs. Zabarelli's Holiday Baton *Episode 109: The Mystery of Winna-Bango Falls *Episode 110: Almost There *Episode 111: Oh, the People You'll Meet *Episode 112: The Blag-Bludder Beast *Episode 113: The Muckster *Episode 114: Norval the Great *Episode 115: Max the Hero *Episode 116: The Road to Ka-Larry *Episode 117: Yertle the King *Episode 118: Horton Has a Hit *Episode 119: The Birthday Moose *Episode 120: The Grinch Meets His Max / Halfway Home to Malamaroo *Episode 201: The Cat in the Hat Takes a Nap *Episode 202: The Cat in the Hat Cleans Up His Act *Episode 203: The Cat in the Hat's Big Birthday Surprise *Episode 204: The Sounds All Around *Episode 205: Make Yourself at Home *Episode 206: The Cat in the Hat's Flower Power *Episode 207: The Feed You Need *Episode 208: The Cat in the Hat's First-First Day *Episode 209: The Cat in the Hat Gets a Package *Episode 210: The Cat in the Hat's Indoor Picnic *Episode 211: A Bird's Guide to Health *Episode 212: The Cat in the Hat Builds a Door-A-Matic *Episode 213: A Bird's Best Friend *Episode 214: The Cat in the Hat's Art House *Episode 215: Lester Leaps In *Episode 216: There Is Nothing To Fear In Here *Episode 217: Talkin' with the Cat *Episode 218: Walkin' with the Cat *Episode 219: The Cat in the Hat Helps a Friend *Episode 220: Cat's Play My Little Pony *Applebuck Season *The Best Night Ever *Bridle Gossip *Fall Weather Friends *Friendship is Magic, part 1 *Friendship is Magic, part 2 *Green Isn't Your Color *Griffon the Brush Off *Over a Barrel *Owl's Well That Ends Well *Swarm of the Century *The Ticket Master *A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 *A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 *The Mysterious Mare Do Well *Sweet and Elite *Power Ponies *Somepony to Watch Over Me *Three's A Crowd *''My Little Pony Equestria Girls'' *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rio *''Rio'' *''Rio 2'' Horton *Horton Hears A Who! Rock-a-Doodle *Rock-a-Doodle Quick Draw McGraw *Choo-Choo Chumps Dr. Seuss *Dr. Seuss on the Loose Characters Upcoming Posters The Backgrounds are removed on characters and titles and behind Backgrounds *Original: **Background: Title.seuss.jpg **In Sarah Hall Small's Place: Suesnue.jpg (character only) **On top of Morton: Foxandknox.jpg (characters only) **On top of Yertle's head: Thief.jpg (character only) *Allied Filmmakers: **Background: Just Like the Moon – Brett Dennen **Behind Background: ***Main Place: Title.seuss.jpg (title and characters only) ***In Sarah Hall Small's Place: Suesnue.JPG (character only) ***On top of Morton: Foxandknox.jpg (characters only) ***On top of Yertle's head: Thief.jpg (character only) ***Beside Horton: Twilight friends S1E02.png (characters only) ***On the Cat's Hat: Rio2-character-photo nigel-rio2-character-wallpaper1. (character only) ***On the Grinch's head: Phido the Vulture.jpg (character only) *Miramax: **Title: Arabian Knight (No white background) **Background: Home Underground **Main Place: Title.seuss.jpg (characters only) **In Sarah Hall Small's Place: Suesnue.JPG (character only) **On top of Morton: Foxandknox.jpg (characters only) **On top of Yertle's head: Thief.jpg (character only) **Beside Horton: Twilight friends S1E02.png (characters only) **On the Cat's Hat: Rio2-character-photo nigel-rio2-character-wallpaper1. (character only) **On the Grinch's head: Phido the Vulture.jpg (character only) **Flying with Morton: Nico and Pedro *Recobbled Cut: **Background: Wood **Main Place: Title.seuss.jpg (title and characters only) **In Sarah Hall Small's Place: Suesnue.JPG (character only) **On top of Morton: Foxandknox.jpg (characters only) **On top of Yertle's head: Thief.jpg (character only) **Beside Horton: Twilight friends S1E02.png (characters only) **On the Cat's Hat: Rio2-character-photo nigel-rio2-character-wallpaper1. (character only) **On the Grinch's head: Phido the Vulture.jpg (character only) During the Credits of the Miramax version * The first minute and a half of the credits of Arabian Knight are presented over a background in the style of a pop-up book similar to a traveling sequence earlier in the film. The rest of the credits are presented a colorful scrolling background. Songs During the Credits * “Rio Rio” by Ester Dean feat. B.o.B. * "Super-Doo, Oo, oo, oo" by the Heroes Cast Main Cast Other Voice Cast *John Kennedy - Money Whozit, Nervous Whozit, Norval the Fish, Uncle Norton the Elephant *Bruce Lanoil - Big Nosed Whozit *Kathryn Mullen - Down Whozit *Jerry Nelson - Snoozer * Ken Kwapis - Charlie (Rio 2) * Jim Cummings - Charlie (Miramax version) Other Characters The Team disguised themselves as Unexpected characters including: *Human Pinkie Pie (MLP) - Pinkie Pie's disguise *Human Twilight Sparkle (MLP) - Twilight's disguise *Human Rainbow Dash (MLP) - Rainbow Dash's Disguise *Human Rarity (MLP) - Rarity's disguise *Human Applejack (MLP) - Applejack's disguise *Human Fluttershy (MLP) - Fluttershy's disguise *Joey (Green Eggs and Ham (TV)) - Terrence's disguise *Sam-I-Am (Green Eggs and Ham (TV)) - Sam's Disguise The Young Great fear in Nico's Ghost story: *Young Grinch: Grinch as a Child (The Grinch) *Young Max: Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Young Nigel: Iago (Aladdin) *Young Gabi: Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Young Charlie: Alan (64 Zoo Lane) *Young sour Kangaroo: Rudy (Horton; 2008) Edits In the Allied Filmmakers version *The gang travelled to defeat the Great fear. Fox and Morton took off to find the army as the Narrator said, "So, Morton and Fox set off to find the Grinch." Snipes and Fido flies as the Narrator said, "Snipes and Fido flew in search for the evil gang." Yertle rides on his truck as the Narrator said, "Yertle rode on his truck and the Wickershams pushed it." The Main 6, Terrence and Sam ran as the Narrator says, "The Six ponies, Terrence and Sam rushed behind them." The Thief followed them as the narrator says, "As the Thief gets close behind the Heroes, I knew that they are on a quest." The cat rides on his hot air balloon as the narrator says, "The Cat rode on a balloon." *The Narrator mentions that the thief gave him his word that he would never steal again, with the thief then shown breaking his promise by stealing the "The End" sign and the entire film. In the Miramax version *Big Nosed Whozit rolls the Grinch a snare drum roll on the snare drum before the Grinch kills Larry by using Fireworks. *Several previously mute characters were given voices, most notably the thief (as the Narrator explains in this version, the thief is "a man of few words, but many thoughts"). Oher charactesr that have added voices are Phido and Charlie the anteater. *An Old Fox in Socks is the Narrator. *The end credits of the South African/Australian prints of "The Elephant Bird and the Fox" show scenes from the movie that were scrapped from the edited versions, including the Thief narrowly avoiding getting his arms chopped off, behind the credits. However, the prints of "Arabian Knight" only use a rather nice looking background graphic. *The Cat in the Hat interrupted the beginning just like Tigger in The Tigger Movie. *The gang travelled to defeat the Great fear. Fox and Morton took off to find the army as Fox in Socks narrated, "So, Morton and I set off to find the Grinch." Snipes and Fido flies as Fox in Socks narrated, "Snipes and Fido flew in search for the evil gang." Yertle rides on his truck as Fox in Socks narrated, "Yertle rode on his truck and the Wickershams pushed it." The Main 6, Terrence and Sam ran as the Narrator says, "The Six ponies, Terrence and Sam rushed behind us." The Thief followed them as the narrator says, "As the Thief gets close behin us, I knew that we are on a quest." The cat rides on his hot air balloon as the narrator says, "The Cat rode on a balloon." *The Narrator mentions that the thief eventually was put in jail for years but becomes the Captain of the Guards. *After Terrence asked "Who's hungry?", Pinkie Pie said, "Ah, no thanks. I just had a big breakfast," just like Baby Cakes. In the Recobbled Cut *The Edits are like in the Miramax version: **Big Nosed Whozit rolls the Grinch a snare drum roll on the snare drum before the Grinch kills Larry by using Fireworks. **An Old Fox in Socks is the Narrator. **The gang travelled to defeat the Great fear. Fox and Morton took off to find the army as Fox in Socks narrated, "So, Morton and I set off to find the Grinch." Snipes and Fido flies as Fox in Socks narrated, "Snipes and Fido flew in search for the evil gang." Yertle rides on his truck as Fox in Socks narrated, "Yertle rode on his truck and the Wickershams pushed it." The Main 6, Terrence and Sam ran as the Narrator says, "The Six ponies, Terrence and Sam rushed behind us." The Thief followed them as the narrator says, "As the Thief gets close behin us, I knew that we are on a quest." The cat rides on his hot air balloon as the narrator says, "The Cat rode on a balloon." **The Narrator mentions that the thief eventually was put in jail for years but becomes the Captain of the Guards. **After Terrence asked "Who's hungry?", Pinkie Pie said, "Ah, no thanks. I just had a big breakfast," just like Baby Cakes. *The credits roll over deleted-scene footage, including a section of the credits from The Elephant Bird and the Fox, showing The Thief on springs trying to steal the Buddha Ruby. Audio #Vuelie (feat. Cantus) - Frozen (OST) (Opening Credits; whole thing) #where the wild things are- rumpus (Let the Wild Rumpus Start!; whole thing) #Mozart Piano Sonata in C, K. 545 (1/2); 1st movement; Eschenbach (The Thief gets the Ruby; whole thing) #It's So Amazing (Fox and Morton's date) #Peanuts - National Anthem (Thief's trick on the Great Fear; whole Thing) #The Sandlot 2- Part 13 (Fourth of July; whole thing) #The Sandlot 2- Part 11 (Whole Thing; Camp Out) #The Lorax - Mission Impossible (Going to Mt. Crumpit; whole thing) #The Sandlot 2- Part 16 (Operation: Good Ridance: Part 1; Team out of Disguise) #The Sandlot 2- Part 16 (Operation: Good Ridance: Part 2; Team in Disguise only after Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy said, "We had an idea!") #Batucada Familia (Whole Thing; Finale) #It's so amazing Calvert version (Flashbacks; whole thing) #Rio Rio (End Credits; whole thing) Soundtrack These are the song list for the 3 versions. *"Fruzzle Floom Fruit" is a song from The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss episode, "The Mystery of Winna-Bango Falls". In the song, the Little Cats and the denizens of The Jungle of Nool sing about the Fruzzle-Floom Fruit, a fruit that grows only once a year in the jungle. They also express in the song how much fun they have sliding on the peels of the fruit. *"'Search for the Best Nest'" is a song sung by Morton the Elephant Bird and Junior Kangaroo sing when they are looking for a nest for Morton. As they search they see other jungle inhapits and their homes. When they find the right nest it's one that doesn't belong to Morton. So Rainbow Dash helps Morton and Junior build a nest. The song is featured in the Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss episode "Make Yourself at Home". *"How I Love My House" is a Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss song that the Cat in the Hat, the Little Cats and Terrence sing about how they enjoy living in the house or tree they live in. The Cat in the Hat shows off items from around his house. *"The Snoozer" is a song sung by the Cat in the Hat with the help of the Little Cats about the statue and how everyone enjoys resting by it. As the song continues one of the seussville characters sing about how he came upon the statue and made friends. That's when everyone starts dancing and playing limbo around the Snoozer. The song was featured in the Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss episode "The Snoozer". *"Sniffity Sniff" is a song from Spingtime with Roo. Little Cat C sings it while dust flies around him. The Great Fear hears the song to attack the Heroes. The Thief is about to steal the Three Gold Balls. At the end, Little Cat C uses his big sneeze to make the household things and the Heroes fly in the home, blow the door open and blow away the Great Fear and the Thief. *"What Is Love" is a song from Rio 2. It is sung by Nico, Pedro, Rainbow Dash (in Jewel's voice) and Horton (in Blu's voice) in the new year's eve party. *"Rumpus" is a song from Where the Wild Things Are. Sung by The Cat in the Hat, Sam-I-Am, Pam-I-Am, Little Cats A, B, and C, Fox in Socks and Mr. Knox, Terrence McBird, Elwood, King Lindy of Lime, King Noogle, Princess Mindy, The Wickershams, Megan Mullally, Nico, Pedro, Horton the Elephant, Jane Kangaroo, Morton the Elephant Bird and Junior Kangaroo while they march around the home underground. In the song The Little Cats and Cat helps put on a costume on Pam that makes her look like an old tutti-frutti hat like that famous actress Carmen Miranda. * Mozart Piano Sonata in C, K. 545 (1/2); 1st movement; Eschenbach is a piece where the Thief gets the ruby. *"Only Mrs. Zabarelli Knows" is a Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss song performed in the episode "Mrs. Zabarelli's Holiday Baton". Annie DeLoo starts off on her "Plinktey-Plink" piano, and everyone in the pageant asks what they should do. As the song continues, they sing, "Mrs. Zabarelli is on her way," hoping that she'll arrive and answer their questions about the pageant. * "I Will Survive" is a song performed by Nigel and Gabi in Rio 2 for the Pageant. *"The Great Fear" is a song that Elwood and Yertle sing. *"Hair, Hair, Hair" is a song that Elwood the Jester sings about all the different hair in the land of Lime. As he strums his guitar the people of Lime sings a verse of all the hair in the land. The song was featured in the Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss episode "The King's Beard". * "The Phony King of England" is a song featured in Robin Hood. It was written by Johnny Mercer and is sung by Horton. The song was sung by Horton at a private celebration honoring Morton and Fox's engagement, with a lot of Horton's friends dancing along to it. *"One Little Star" is an original song written for Follow That Bird. On Thidwick's first night alone after having left the home underground in an attempt to return to the underground home, he finds himself trying to fall asleep in a barn loft and wishing that Rainbow Dash was there to sing him a lullaby. Instead, he begins to sing "One Little Star" to himself. Unbeknownst to him, Yertle, Sam-I-Am, Norval, Rainbow Dash, and Pam-I-Am are huddled around a campfire, having stopped for the night. Rainbow Dash joins in, as does Fox in Socks, who is at his couch-bed in the living room and missing his best friend. As the song comes to a close, the screen splits into three sections, and all three are shown singing together as they settle in for the night and fall asleep. *It's So Amazing is a song from the Thief and the Cobbler. It's sung by Morton the Elephant Bird and Fox in Socks. *"Adventure Awaits" is a song from The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss episode, "Norval the Great." Norval the Fish sings the song to Pinkie Pie before they begin their adventure together. They are joined by some singing animals. *"Ruler Of The World" is a song that Yertle the Turtle sings while flying though the air in The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss episode "The King's Beard." Yertle shoots himself from his bedroom in the underground home and lands in Junior's room. As he's flying a few birds fly along with him singing his backup cords of the song. *"You're My Baby" is a song that Horton the Elephant sings to his son Morton the Elephant Bird as a lullaby. Yertle the Turtle hears Horton singing on the roof. It makes 2 appearenes: on Horton's rooftop bedroom and on TV. * National Anthem is a peace from A Boy named Charlie Brown. The Thief tricks the Great Fear by playing this song on the radio while his hand is on his heart. *"Easy Goin' Day" is an original song written for Follow That Bird. Sung by Fox in Socks and Rainbow Dash, it revolves around these two new-found friends spending a day together. The reprise at the end credits at Follow that Bird is at the end credits. *Out in the Jungle is a song that Mick Maputo Bird sings to Junior Kangaroo in his room. When he first arrives he transforms Junior's room into a jungle setting. The Wickershams, Sneels, and a snark also appear, providing backup vocals and visual representations of jungle folk. It was featured in The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss episode "The Cat in the Hat's Indoor Picnic" *"Get Outta Town" is a music video that The Grinch and the Whozits sing to Larry Nooly on to get out of Ka-Larry. He dances around the video with the Whozits singing his back up. It was featured in episode "The Guest" of The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss. The song is the Great Fear's villain song *"Mission Impossible" is a song that the chorus sing while the team are on their way to Ka-Larry to defeat the Grinch. * Equestria Girls is a song in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Twilight Sparkle and her friends (in disguise) sing the song in Mt. Crumpit and the Great Fear danced to the song. *"I'm So Blue" is a song written for Follow That Bird. Thidwick sang this song after being caught by the Great Fear, locked in a cage, and paint on him to make him blue. It reflects his hopeless feelings, and desire to return home. *"Batucada Familia" is a song in Rio 2. It is sung in the pageant/party at the end of the movie by the heroes. *It's so amazing Calvert version is a song sung in flashbacks. *"Rio Rio" is a song in Rio 2 performed by Ester Dean featuring B.o.B. The song is played during the end credits of the movie. *"Super-Doo, Oo, oo, oo" is a little ditty that The Cat in the Hat, Sam-I-Am, Pam-I-Am, Little Cats A, B, and C, Fox in Socks and Mr. Knox, Terrence McBird, Elwood, King Lindy of Lime, King Noogle, Princess Mindy, The Wickershams, Megan Mullally, Nico, Pedro, Horton the Elephant, Yertle the Turtle, Jane Kangaroo, Morton the Elephant Bird and Junior Kangaroo sing. This song was featured in the episode The King's Beard of The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss. The Song is Featured in the end credits. Villians' Defeats *The Great Fear (1st defeat): get stuck in the mud in their first appearance. *The Great Fear (2nd defeat): Blown away by Little Cat C's sneeze *The Great Fear (3rd defeat): Defeated by the Heroes *The Grinch: Scared away by Terrence McBird and the Cat who played their song in Episode 206: The Cat in the Hat's Flower Power *Max: His same fate is live the Grinch's. *Whozits: Defeated when Morton sings "Seasons of Love" and burst into flames. *Nigel and Gabi: Defeated with the other villians when Morton sings "Seasons of Love" and Gabi drags Nigel away and showers him with affection against his will. *Lester McBird: Shot by the Grinch and falls into a bowl *Sour Kangaroo: Reforms *Durn: Does the old ‘character-on-top-of-train-unexpectly-whacked-by-tunnel-entrance’ gag *Gooden: is crushed by the boulder thrown by Nico and Pedro * Charlie: responds to his call for help by giving two thumbs up, and shuffling away during the defeat of the Grinch then reforms Locations File:Jungle of Nool.jpg|Jungle of Nool File:Image-1400324486.jpg|Home Underground File:Image-1400325033.jpg|Mt. Crumpit File:Image-1400325382.jpg|Home Underground (full) Henry'sForest31.png|Around the Corner * Jungle of Nool - the main location * Home Underground - The shed where the heroes live in * Mt. Crumpit - The Great Fear live here * Around the Corner outside the Home underground - The thief went past it to get the 3 golden coins. Trivia * Moral: Be careful what you wish for. Muppets who grow eyelids * The Cat in the Hat: avoiding two Wickershams swinging into each other. * Grandpa Jacob: The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, "Talkin' with the Cat," while sleeping. * The Grinch: The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, "The Cat in the Hat Takes a Nap," when sleeping. * Mr. Knox: Mr. Knox becomes very bored (while Fox in Socks paints him). * Morton the Elephant Bird: The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, "Horton Has a Hit," when sleeping. * Terrence McBird: The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, "The Cat in the Hat Takes a Nap," when sleeping. * Thidwick the Moose: when sleeping in the cupboard and setting up a death trap for the Grinch. * The Wickershams: Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss "Horton Has a Hit," sent to sleep by Horton's lullaby in the roof * Yertle the Turtle: sent to sleep by Horton's lullaby on the roof. Main Characters *Fox in Socks and Mr. Knox - the main protagonists *The Thief - the secondary antagonist/unexpected protagonist *Horton the Elephant and his son Morton the Elephant Bird - the duetergonists *The Great Fear: The Grinch, Max, Nigel, Gabi, Durn Meany, Gooden Meany, and Jane Kangaroo - the main antagonists *The Heroes: Eliza Jane, the Cat in the Hat, the Gink, Sue Snue, Yertle the Turtle, King Lindy of Lime, King Noogle, Elwood, Princess Mindy, Snipes, Megan Mullally, Larry Nooly and his family, Annie DeLoo, Nico And Pedro, the main 6, Norval, Uncle Norton, Little Cats A, B, and C, Jane Kangaroo, Junior Kangaroo, and Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose, Sam-I-Am, Terrence McBird, Grandpa Jacob and Pam-I-Am - the tritagonists *The Birthday Bird as Nicodemus - the secondary tritagonist *Maputo Bird - the fourth antagonist *Lester McBird - the tertiary antagonist Finale before flashbacks Category:Movies Category:Upcoming story